W I S H
by JustLikeAir
Summary: The reality? All it took was one wish. [Rewritten]
1. Hush, hush The world is quiet!

**A/N : **To my previous readers, the storyline has been slightly altered and shortened. To the new readers, thanks so much for picking it up. I hope you enjoy. My hiatus was simply to revamp the story. Had a bit of issue with logging in, but now that it's fixed, I do plan to update _**at least**_ once every two months (unless stated otherwise). Shout out to _**AitchhDe e**_ for being that one genuine fandom friend I could count on. To be honest, my full departure from this fandom may have happened if it wasn't for their support.

* * *

 _All it takes is one…_

༺✧۩ † ۩✧༻

 **•** ← **•** **W_I_S_H** **• → •**

《 _S1E01_ 》  
 _'Prisoners'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

How foolish of the 'normies' to assume that the oh-so-famous Chem X could actually resist the effect of drugs or alcohol.

Wait.  
Did they think the X was some sort of magic serum?

Pause.  
Were the Townsville civilians really that naive?

Music was blaring, the other teens were dancing… but Buttercup? Well, thanks to the twins, the poor sap had been two 'spiked' fruit punch passed normal cognitive function and now she couldn't — _for the life of her_ — put that insipid red cup down.

Was it stress?

Let's be serious here; if the 'normies' could _barely_ juggle academics and a decent social life without screwing up their sleep cycle, how on earth could they expect the Powerpuff girls to do the same _**and**_ protect the town from monster attacks — _or the occasional 'super' villain?_

Buttercup didn't even want to be there. If it were up to her, she would've been comfortably nuzzled in her bed, socks and all but… _Princess_ man. She and those 'epic' parties always forced the puff sisters to quake with worry. So now Buttercup was there, two cups of spiked punch past her limit and probably three more before everything would start fading to black.

Don't tell anyone, but just this once, she'd prefer studying over hanging out with a bunch of kids she barely even liked. Her empty cup sat on the end table beside her, vibrating to the up-tune beat of the party's music. By the time it got itself trampled by the swaying bodies, her senses had been slightly dulled by the bitter taste left on her lips.

She felt a sink next to her, a clear plastic cup cradled between his palms, "Knew you'd be the drunk puff," he teased. His voice, octaves too deep to be considered anything _but_ sinister.

"Pickin' a _fight_?"

He chuckled softly, swirling the cup in front her face, its bubbly contents sparking her a bit of curiosity, "Don't do low blows, babe." His eyes meticulously scanning the crowd, "Just drink it."

She looked at the mint leaves and the effervescence of the cup, watching him with a guarded posture. Along to the beat of the bass, droplets streaked the side of the cup and stopped at his slightly bruised fingers. Everything — _his act of kindness, his humility and the sheer redness of his_ _hands_ — made her want to ask questions. So, she did. Or at least tried to. Seeing that the music track had switched to a more popular song, the crowd had been singing along to every word. And he was just sitting there with a bored look on his face; creeping the shit out of her.

"Seriously, drink it!" he urged, watching her squint with every off-tune beat she heard. God, those kids fucking annoyed him too. But you know how parties go; he was guilty of the same crime a half-hour ago.

Now his cup had been forced — _well, it's not like she could've put up much of a fight_ — into her hands before she had time to properly react, and all she could do was stare at the club soda with much suspicion. He spoke up, cleared his fucking throat and called for a nightly truce for his brothers' sake. Apparently, they were enjoying themselves or something, but the details didn't completely stack well in her head.

"Shhh," She strained, her ears ringing. Not that she could tell that to the well-paid DJs or the howling teenagers.

 _Crashing_ ; that's what she thought the normies called it and apparently alcohol was speeding up the process. She had a mind to smack the Floyjoydson twins for tricking her into that stupid drinking challenge of theirs but something was telling her that her own competitiveness was to blame.

Honestly, if it wasn't so goddamned cold outside, she'd be with the twins taking selfies by the pool because… well, it was a freaking pool!

When her eyelids seemed to flutter to the bass of the music, Brick's hands literally forced the cup in hers to her mouth. " _Jus' drink it!_ " His words, so demandingly similar to Blossom's that Buttercup ruefully obeyed and swallowed.

All the questions she wanted to ask had started with one word: Why?  
Why was he here?  
Why was he being helpful?  
Heck; why would Brick knowingly and willingly help a puff?

 _Then the answer became clear as day._

"What did you do?" she glared, regretting drinking his shitty peace offering. Well, the thought that he'd fucking poisoned her cup _did_ cross her mind but in the years she'd known the boy, physical methods were more his style.

"What?" he asked innocently, his attention carried to his buzzing phone. The screen was just about bright enough in the dim lighting to discern the app he'd been using, but that shitty ' _club'_ light show Princess had going on made Buttercup feel as though she was tweaking — _not that she'd even know what_ _ **that**_ _was like anyway_. "Lady, I'm tryna be civil here!"

"But you're _never_ civil."

He looked at her — _lacking_ _favour_ — his brows crestfallen as he checked his recent text. He didn't even pretend to feel offended by her comment. What, with his hands tapping rhythmically on his screen, a puff was the _least_ of his concerns.

"What's up?" she asked, a quiet Brick being something she wasn't quite used to. She felt awkward when he ignored her, waiting patiently for the ball to drop but, "Why…help me?" Buttercup wasn't exactly waiting material, so she started to get agitated and… still dizzy, the music getting to her way more than it should've.

"Why not?" he asked as he put his phone away, bits of boredom returning to his face.

" _Why not_?" she sarcastically countered, and she chewed the innards of her cheek as she tried to cool her nerves.

 _Too bad it failed._

"Because last time we met, you kicked me through a building!" her response had been given through a few slurring and stammers whilst her hands shot in the air with anger, "A _whole_ freaking building! And you know what? It takes a lotta strength to kick someone through a reinforced building!" she looked at his amused expression and pressed, "A lot!"

He scoffed, "Reinforced my ass." his hands fanning as if brushing her off, "It was mostly drywall."

"But you _admit_ you did it!"

He rose his finger and redacted it with a smile as he arrogantly corrected, "Yeah, well. No… I," he paused, trying his best to recall that day, "But toots, hitting you was an accident though. Nobody told you to get in the way." He nodded with content, taking pride in her silence as he continued, "Also, _long_ time ago!"

"It was last week, you jackass!"

" _The specifics don't matter_."

"Oh, kill me now," she muttered with her eyes rolled and her arms folded quite neatly under her chest.

"I mean, I could try, but you guys don't really stay dead, do you?"

 _Wow._

There were few times Buttercup chose to hold her tongue on a comeback. Heck, it was probably for the best that Brick didn't know what would have come to him! It's just… fuck it, she had _jitters_ , and in the worst timing, she made a tiny slip which she instantly regretted, "Could say the same 'bout you."

 _Goddammit Buttercup, could you not?_

She kept those lips tightly clutched after her _accident_. With her hands holding tightly her puckered lips, the sight was certainly laughable. Then Brick's eyes seemed to have glowed. His breaths had become sharp and laboured – almost as if was revealing just how pissed-off he was. She should have been worried, probably should have been looking for some back up from her sisters, but dammit! Instead, the jerk just _huffed_ and that left her _humiliated_.

Why? Because a Ruffian just looked down on her. Was it because of her state? Well, it's not like she planned to get buzzed. Honestly, the whole thing just crept on her. One minute she was chatting and the next minute the room was spinning. So, you know what? If Brick wanted to judge her, she'd give him something to judge.

Childish, she knew, but pulling down her lower eyelid and sticking out her tongue just seemed so _right_ in the moment. The off-putting ' _bleh'_ sound which was also craftily added to the mix made her folded arms and swift head turn something memorable.

Yeah, so that happened, and then Brick's face turned red from laughter. Buttercup would admit, she deserved it! However, seeing him so playful _almost_ made her forget why she was pressing him.

"This is…" he started, his wheezes coming off like poor coughs now, "This… is ... ha hah!" he cackled, clutching his stomach in blissful pain, "I can't… can't breathe!" he exclaimed, wiping a well-deserved tear from his eye, "You're supposed… punch first … questions later!" he tried to express his surprise, but if he could barely breathe, how the heck was he supposed to properly form a sentence?

So, you know what happened next? Buttercup joined in the laughing fit and even when she found the insult in his words, she had to let the last of her giggles out.

.

"I knew it," Her tone making a drastic change, and a normal person wouldn't have picked up on it, but Brick had been using altered senses since the music was just too distracting, "You're picking a fight you –"

He shook his head, still trying to regain his composure, "Temporary truce, I swear."

"Why?"

"Cause," he said seriously, and looked at Buttercup with this… sincerity she didn't know possible for a Ruff, "Your psycho sister with the pink eyes—"

"Blossom..." _Jokes over._

"Yeah, _that_ psycho!"

"Blossom!" Buttercup corrected, rather angrily too.

"Whatever." he grumbled, before finishing with, "You know, she tried to kill me a few minutes ago? All I said was ' _hi'_ and the next thing I know, I'm running for my life."

One of the oscillating lights flashed the bottom of the face — _the blue one_ — and Buttercup could clearly see that scheming grin of his. She looked at her knees, then trailed her glance at the imprints left by her tight sandal straps before giving Brick a second glance, "And how do I fit in your stupid plan?"

The question had been mostly rhetorical. She'd expected him to take the hint and try for the next puff, but it seemed as though he was dead set on convincing _her_ to woo Blossom on his behalf. Jokes on him, she didn't care if Blossom wanted to floor him.

Brick squinted, the lighting dimming as the party reached its climax. "You're the only drunk o—"

"Oh… you targeted me?" His glare… stare… whatever, not fazing her one bit. Now she'd had some nightmares about him in the past. Maybe it was something he said which was directed to her sister, but there'd been legitimate fear hidden in her thoughts. His potential being something that could surpass even Butch in brutality and she wasn't crazy enough to tempt him just yet.

"Duh!" his face becoming more annoying than usual. _And there went her fears._

"My _hero_." her sarcasm making Brick grow curious.

He flexed, hiding his tensed anger with the action. Well, he could have just gotten up and tried his chances with Bubbles but, he was bored, and she was kind of fun to talk to.

"Not gunna ask why she tried to kill me?"

 _Try-hard._

"Probably deserved it…" she muttered. She chewed on her thumbnail feeling somewhat out of place in the party, "Drama Queen."

"Drama Queen?"

His quickness to reply catching her off-guard. She sat straight, her mind straightening itself in the meanwhile. "Trust me," she answered, getting the courage to get on her feet, "If she wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here."

She barely reached far before she heard him chuckle, "Pfft..." making Buttercup scowl.

She turned around with that thumbnail still pressed between her teeth, "Something funny?"

"Fuck yeah it is," his body, comfortably sprawled on the couch and… was he… he was freaking taunting her, wasn't he?

She rolled her eyes, realizing that she would have to indulge in his stupidity for the night — _or at least until she figured out what his deal was_. "I'll play!" the cheeriest accent she could fake.

"Heard some rumours 'bout you."

"Same here, pretty boy."

"So, she thinks I'm pretty?" he exaggeratedly batted his lashes. His eyes scanning the crowd again as if searching for someone.

"No, I'm saying _the rumours_ say you're pretty." Of course, with the dim lighting and their increased distance, she hadn't noticed his strange behaviour.

Brick rolled his eyes muttering, ' _Bitch'_ between grumbles but then Buttercup pushed his legs aside and reclaimed her seat. "Really," her amused expression a bit too evident, "Your favourite?" her distance a bit too close for his liking, but he wasn't about to let her out-annoy him. "Rumour that is?"

He pursed his lips in thought, his head nodding as thought over her question, "Hold on," he smiled, a clicking noise came from his mouth as he spotted Boomer. The blonde looked drained, the smile on his face not quite matching his body movements.

Brick had a mind to see what was up with his brother, but he knew the boy wouldn't budge if he decided it was none of Brick's business. Buttercup's face had become this weird look of disgusted and confused by the time she tried to follow Brick's glance. Even if she could, it would have been hard for her to notice it was actually Boomer's retreating back.

"Dude, did you kill somebody?" That unfamiliar tone, it was worry and he wasn't sure how he felt about her concern.

" _What_?"

She'd been slurring, so she was obviously drunker than they both thought. When the pity settled in, he'd wished he'd call over the blonde to help with this babysitting duty he accidentally volunteered himself for.

"Why are you being nice?"

"'Cause… I _am_ nice?"

"No… you're not."

He nodded in agreement, "Got me there." A light uncomfortable smile quickly decorating his face.

"So?" forgive her for being annoyed, "What kinda fucked up shit you did this time?" The way she fumbled with the swear assured him she wasn't quite used to it yet.

"Sailor's tongue. Not a rumour."

"Dude, step off and answer the question. And what's the deal with your hands?"

When he looked at the bruising, his body language totally changed. Like he freaking tensed up and Buttercup knew she was finally reaching somewhere, "What the hell did you do?"

"Why'd I have to do anything?" He was defensive.

"Cause you always do something!"

"Wow, glad to know you're feeling better. You're welcome by the way." he mentioned clinking his plastic cup with hers. His teeth ground against each other as he watched her stretch into her pocket. Her phone easily slipping out and it wasn't _that_ hard to discern her intentions.

" _No_."

Okay, maybe she wasn't as drunk as he thought. The only experience he'd ever had with the wasted were his neighbours after a big sports game — _and they were worst-case scenarios_.

"What? Just checking in on my sisters."

" _Please_ ," he was sly enough to try teasing her. "can you even text?"

"I'm not drunk." She pouted, her ego slightly bruised and she wasn't too keen on his direction.

"First time drinking?"

"I've had drinks before, _Brick_."

"First time drinking _at a party_?" he clarified, trying to lighten the mood. His hands rubbed against his jeans as he slouched, and his eyes couldn't help but scan the crowd once more for countermeasure.

She squinted, "You really _trying_ for this truce, huh?" she asked shaking the empty plastic cup. "Then what? After tonight, you're gonna try to kick my ass and fail on Monday?"

"This Monday's kinda…" he shrugged, "Next week's cool?"

"Well… I'll have to check my calendar. _Very_ busy person."

"Yeah. _Suuure_."

.

.

.

"The cow? Blossom!" Princess had hissed with hands clutched at her chest and a heartbeat too fast for coherent thinking. The other redhead, after landing, had been tapping her feet to the floor, obviously pissed that Princess had tried to ditch a few minutes ago.

Gold encompassed her hands and fingers. The bubbly drink in her hands kept being switched out for fresh ones via the waiter behind her. "As I said before, drinks are supervised and what-not," Princess informed, her movements as if she was buzzing Blossom away, "It's all legal." The shakiness of her voice had been proof enough that Blossom's ghost-like floating had startled her, but neither wanted to address the elephant in the room.

"But not everyone's over eighteen, _Princess_." Her stressed ending simply a result of her exhaustion.

"And I am also _not_ their mother…" She turned briefly to flash a humourless smile, the distaste heavily imprinted on her forehead ridges, "So why don't you, _and your singed hair_ , go chillax… or get hammered like a normal person." She rolled her eyes flicking her wrists, "What's the deal with your hair anyway? Cheap flat iron went mental on you?"

"I'm not poor you know." Sometimes there was a need to humble Princess a bit.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." She breezed, looking over her guests from her mezzanine railing. There was a sense of lost and loneliness in the girl's eyes but Blossom purposely ignored it because… well, they weren't friends.

"You know," Princess said, pushing her hands back to put her empty glass on the waiter's tray, "If you're gonna cramp my style whole night, at least take a freaking drink."

When she smashed her glass on the waiter's tray, a clinking noise erupted followed by a very _wet_ Princess screeching, "Seriously?" The overweight waiter's face paled at the same speed Princess' face reddened. The metal tray lay scandalously on the floor along with the broken glass and effervescent liquor which slowly trickled off the balcony. The following scene had become a bit overstated, and honestly, Blossom was curious as to just how _far-off_ Princess was to lose her top like that.

"You should apologize," Blossom said abruptly. Princess' breath was quick and sharp; her hands no longer tried to wring the champagne off her dress. Instead, she watched the balding man with much expectation, and her grin was growing devilishly whilst her fingers curled at her chin.

"Well? I'm waiting."

He blinked, his body twitching with rage. He looked between the two girls before he started, "S- sor…" he fumbled, and it was way too obvious that he'd been swallowing his pride.

"Not him," Blossom corrected, her disbelief something she couldn't hide, "You… Come on Morbucks! _You_ bumped into him so _you_ should apologize."

"I'm not apologizing to the _help_."

"Then I'll take it up with your mother."

"Okay, _and_?" she scoffed, but apparently Blossom caught her bluff, "Oh _please_ , she's in Colorado in a business meeting." _Princess just had to bluff harder._

"Yeah, and imagine how pissed she'd –"

It took a _lot_ of sucking up and half-assed promises for Princess to get her father to agree to fund that farce of a birthday party. One word that it'd been a mistake to give in to his daughter's schmoozing and her mother would have had a field day.

"Okay! Fine! Whatever!" she hissed, her heels quickly stretching down the stairs. Why? Because she needed another fucking drink!

"That child!" Blossom's hand cradled her forehead as she followed with a float. The waiter's eyes traced Princess in the nastiest of manners and his grumblings were something he could barely contain. She slowed her step, her neck turning chillingly slow as she smiled generously at the man; his will and pride disappearing with her silent threat.

His defeat fuelled her but with Blossom playing nanny for the night, her trip to the bar had been well deserved.

"Well you didn't even try to apologize, did you?"

"You want something, Miss Commander and Leader? A drink? A _man_?"

Blossom squinted. "You really think it's _smart_ to be drinking so fast?"

"With you here?" there was a lengthy pause, "Yes." There wasn't much talk between the two until Princess had a lightbulb moment, "So… How bout, I hook you up with a good hairdresser and you cut me some slack tonight?"

Blossom blew on her bangs, her discomfort making it hard to enjoy the music, "I don't take bribes," she shuffled, a bit jealous of the kids who had the freedom to let loose and not worry about everyone else's safety. "And this…" she twirled a brittle strand, "It's… a war incident."

Princes curled a manicured finger at her chin, tapping it in a noticeable manner, "Please, it's practically Christmas season." She looked at Blossom suspiciously.

"It _is_ Christmas season…" Blossom deadpanned but Princess ignored it with a crafty reply, "Exactly! And I _never_ heard about fire monsters after October."

"I never said anything about fire monsters."

"Well, you said a war incident… and we _all_ know Mojo's been inactive since… God… who cares! Dish!"

Blossom rolled her eyes and focused on appreciating how elegant her home furnishing had been — despite the tacky party add-ons. She smiled halfly at her classmate whose dancing skills would have been better on a drunken person.

"Trouble at home?" Princess grinned, a fresh drink curled under her fingertips. Her nails tapped the glass as she tried to discern Blossom's 'tell'.

Blossom buzzed her lips, her eyes dulled as she scanned the crowd. She had become vigilant for some strange reason, and Princess figured she'd just been trying to avoid the question. "Uggh! You're so freaking boring!" she groaned, something gold and shiny quickly coming into her hands.

"What are you doing?" The flash dazing the puff just a bit. "Did you… you took a pic didn't you!" She hissed.

Princess pouted, her nails hitting her phone screen as she tapped, "But it's _way_ too blurry." She twisted her lips as she thought about it a bit, "Could you like, not move?"

"Princess… put down the phone." _Stern._

The girl in question had the gall to look more offended, "Yeah, I'm not. And you're not the boss of me!"

Of course there'd been another flash, but Blossom's quick diversion left Princess with a picture blurrier than the first.

"Dammit!" she whined, swiping away as she tried to get a proper angle. She had to pull her hands away as Blossom's reached for her phone. "Don't touch me…" Princess strained, "Let go."

So, they ended up fighting, well, cat-fighting. About two minutes in, both parties had been so emotionally drained they resulted to petty name-calling — _which was beneath them_.

It would have been natural for the party music to temporarily stop to assess the situation, but Townsville was always sort of an… odd, peculiar city. Some were chanting to continue, some wanted the drama to quell but most had been placing bets on who'd win. Princess was well known for being able to hold her own against the Powerpuffs since time immemorial. It became such a spectacle that she was even suspected of being super without having to shoot up the rare drug X.

Princess was above drugs anyway, but a catfight she certainly was not. Butch slow clapped at the scene, the two girls giving him a nasty eye before slowly separating from each other. He twitched a bit, studying how dishevelled they look; wishing one of them had accidentally hit him so he could have really gotten the party started.

To be honest, he'd always wondered how he'd fare in a one-on-one fight with either girl. So yeah, he was about ready to taunt the shit out of them and go crazy. He smelt Blossom's hair before he noticed the wetness of Princess' dress and goodness gracious, he felt and enjoyed the tension in the air!

Blossom's eyes widened as she felt him picking through her locks, his hands smelling of grape soda as it crossed her ear, "Don't touch my hair!" she spat, backing away slightly from the boy.

He looked surprised at her actions and he'd been purposely oblivious to the odd stares he was given. They were shouting by the way — _the music being too loud for them to talk normally._ The light flashed off Butch's face only to show a slightly cringed expression.

"Gross," Princess added, "Stalker much?"

Butch was barely amused by Princess' antics. In fact, had she not thrown such a crap party, he wouldn't have been that riled up in the first place. Let's just say, Butch sucked at pool and those idiots he played with couldn't help _but_ rub salt in his wounds. He was already a beaten dog by the time he met the girls and his teeth were ready to snap at anything!

"I said stop touching my -oww!" he pulled it harder. Blossom humbled herself. A Rowdy fight held too many risks. The possibility of his loyal brothers popping out the woodwork was too high and she didn't trust Butch to _not_ play dirty in such a jam-packed room. _The collateral damage had been too much to even consider._

"Look, you're _ruining_ my party, Ruff!" Princess enunciated. By the way, her guest didn't mind Butch one bit and they'd already gotten bored of the commotion. Rumours that school nerds were being hunted and thrown in the pool were circulating and that seemed more interesting than whatever Princess was doing.

He only released Blossom's hair to put his hands on his waist, "Boo hoo!" the mockery added just to mess with her head.

"Are you!" Princess exasperatedly huffed, tapping her forehead a few times, "Butch… not now, geez! I've had enough of you X creeps for one day."

 _Like he cared…_

"You're not the boss of me."

"Wow!" Blossom's eyes flipped open, her sudden amusement baffling the two 'villains'. "I mean, just wow." She laughed, turning to address Princess directly, "He should be like looking into a mirror to you, right?"

To Princess, Blossom had four moods, happy, proud, condescending and bossy. This _snark_ … it was completely mind-boggling. "Excuse me?" She could barely tell the secrets hidden behind that wry smile of Blossom's but the words she spoke after was simply disheartening to hear.

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

It was a joke, — _small_ _and_ _petty_ — but had Princess tried to be mindful of the crap she spouted half the time, she'd know exactly where Blossom was coming from.

"She's mental." Butch scoffed, inwardly rolling his eyes before elbowing his brother. It was only when Brick _generously_ rested his hands on Butch's shoulder that the latter tensed and swore, "Fuck."

"Hey, Butch." He smiled, a soda can framed in the other hand.

"Brick?" Blossom's question coming off a bit harshly as she glared. The boy matched his eyes with hers, smiled, then waved.

It didn't take Princess long to start putting her imaginary pieces together, "No way!" her mouth stretching so far her makeup creased at the sides, "No freaking way!" she laughed, watching Blossom's hair with amusement. "No. Freaking. Way!"

"What?" Butch asked, judging Brick with half-lidded eyes.

"Dude," he pulled his arms to his side, "I just came here."

Her balled-up fists and the trembles in Blossom's frame meant she was too vexed to think straight. Before she knew it, her legs were moving away and Princess's arm was holding her back, "Aww, come on Blossom! I thought we were all having fun!"

She rest her drink on the bar then used her two hands to properly grab the girl's arm. Brick had been surprisingly observant. He noticed the dampness of Princess' dress before he got a whiff of the spilt champagne, and he turned to his brother half amused, "You did that?"

Butch stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth as if thinking, "Nope. Innocent bystander tonight."

"So… what was that ' _Fuck'_ statement about earlier?" _Woah, someone's jumpy._

"I didn't say it like that."

"Butch…"

The boy shrugged, faking confusion, "Um. You scared me?"

"Yeah, nice try egg head."

"Well if you —"

"You!" the boys jumped, wondering why that very sticky and tipsy brat thought they were okay with her hugging their necks in such a comfortable manner. "Gotta give you guys props! You're actually good for something."

"And that's?" Brick asked confused, cringing as she took another drink from over Butch's shoulder… and he probably sensed Butch's tick being taken over by nausea.

"Party pooper! You got rid of her… and," She paused as Brick removed her hands from both him and Butch, " _Nice_ handiwork on her hair, B-T-dubs."

Brick nodded proudly, "One of my best."

After getting the confirmation she needed, she smirked, "But she's gonna kill you… you know that, right?"

Brick rolled his eyes at her concern, "Like I'm afraid of a lil puff."

Much to Brick's chagrin, Princess touched him again. This time, she placed a hand on his chest and patted, "Boy you should be afraid, _you should be_ _ **very**_ _afraid_!"


	2. Hush, hush I just can't fight it!

**A/N** : Hello. Don't be alarmed, but I've changed a few things in the story and updates are now **at least** once every two months. Um, a lot of things have happened to me in my time away and one of them is rediscovering my love for scribbling.  
For fresh eyes, hello! Welcome, and I hope you enjoy my story.  
 ** _Important:_ **The PPG I write is based solely of Craig's animations **and** comics. You may not be aware of this, but most (if not all) the sub-characters and fillers have either appeared in the comics or animation at least once (named and unnamed).  
I'm perfectly fine if you aren't comfortable with my depictions. At times, I myself don't agree with some writers' characterizations. Since we're all different people, it's only natural that our interpretations would be different from each other's.  
I've watched the 1998 series more times than I'd like to admit, so this story is simply my way of saying " _wouldn't it be cool if xyz happened_?"  
 _Happened_ , as in past tense. Like all my other stories, this one was intended to be an origin story. For those who don't know me, I'm not one to leave authour's notes. However, it's not really fun being misunderstood. So for just these two chapters (1 and 2) I'm trying to be transparent about my intentions.  
I'm just trying to have fun while sharing what I believed to be a cool thought and you know what? I thought it'd be awesome if at least one other person thought the idea was cool too.  
I'm sorry for the extra words.  
I'm sorry for restarting the story.  
This is me reintroducing myself; hello!

* * *

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

"Okay Blossom! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill Brick right now?"

It didn't take much for things to get heated. Blossom had clumsily made a slip about the previous night and Bubbles'd been angry he'd done such a heinous act. Blossom's hair, wrapped so tightly in a bun, _stunk_. And all the burning fragrance did was fuel Bubbles' rage. So, much to Buttercup's chagrin, the Utonium household had been particularly rowdy that afternoon and she was just about two shouts near losing her shit also.

"Well…" Buttercup stuttered, her eyes straying as her mind went blank. Buttercup wasn't quite used to talking someone out of a fight and to be frank, Brick did deserve an ass-whooping, but it shouldn't be coming from either her or Bubbles.

"I said _Blossom_!" and as anyone could have imagined, Bubbles' face had become a remarkable shade of red with an accessory vein — _or two_ — bulging at her temples. To the best of her ability, Buttercup held her back; the shallow elbow shoves and worming movements had been more of an annoyance than a struggle worth mentioning. As for Blossom's silence? That certainly left a bad taste on Buttercup's lips.

" _Seriously_?" She'd sigh in disappointment, her arms shifting rhythmically to combat a very angsty Bubbles. Blossom was still hesitant with her answer. Her eyes seeming to roam all places but her sisters.

The truth? She didn't want to give a reason, and it wasn't because of her and Brick's mutual intolerance of each other. Blossom's hair stunk. Lost was its usual fragrance of coconuts and whatever you'd expect to smell in a $30 bottle… and gained was the distinct scent of burning sulphur and disappointment. Brick did that… and whether it'd been intentional or his lucky coincidence, the memory of his unapologetic face had managed to tempt even her slumber.  
Regret had been like a rude and intrusive trespasser. The idea of hurting him hadn't once left her mind but the time for her to rage out was long gone.

She was responsible. She knew that but dammit… in her mind, Brick still needed to pay.

But since Buttercup so seemingly decided to take _his_ side on the matter, there'd been a shift in Blossom's stance and her forced sigh wasn't something either sister could have ignored.

The non-verbal exchange between garnet pink and light green eyes made the atmosphere uncomfortably tense. Here's the thing, Blossom was fully aware of what her influence had on other people. Letting Bubbles fly off to… God knows where in Citiesville would have been reckless. Blossom knew that. Buttercup knew that. However, if the situation hadn't changed in the last fifteen minutes, what would stop it now?

"Blossom!" Buttercup had to raise her voice. One thing about Bubbles, she was as adamant as she was persistent. The last thing _anyone_ needed was to find her bed unslept, a bounty on her head, and her wanted posters for ability use in a ' _no X'_ zone.  
"Arm's getting tired."

This had been the fourth time they'd heard that stupid milk ad on the television. Heaven help Brick if she'd have to hear it one more time, because Buttercup was just about ready to drag his sore ass to the hot seat he created.

"Blossom!"

"I _heard_ you!" she snapped, and at Bubbles' wince, she calmed down. It'd been late; too late for Buttercup to still be nursing a hangover and way too late to give Brick the delayed reaction Blossom needed.

The laughter on the television had served its purpose as a contrast. What Bubbles wanted more than anything was to break the ice before the wrong emotions get spilled on their flooring. During their pause, Blossom's face bore her true emotions, and she could only clench her fists at how childish she'd acted.

She smiled for a second, true feelings barely being shared through lying eyes, "It's 'cause we're the _good_ guys."

Her answer, despite being painfully true, made the other two blink in confusion.

They looked at each other, Bubbles and Buttercup, the distance increasing as Buttercup felt it _safe_ to release the ticking time bomb. Mouths had opened for empty words, but none were good enough to quiet the hurt in Blossom's tone. It was soft and wanting… longing and choked. A voice they'd barely heard, and one they certainly never understood.

"And we have exams…" Her eyes swiftly looked to the fidgeting blonde, "Bubbles!" said girl bit the thickness of her bottom lip, "You should be studying."

Bubbles scoffed, hands folded; dropped a little under her chest as she pouted, "Why you haf'ta pick on me?" eyes rolling as far back as they could.

Buttercup wished they'd stick like that. Her eyes catching how rigid Blossom's footsteps had been. "Where yah off to?" caution in her tone because she realized that woman was pissed off.

She watched her sister tap on the railing before slightly turning her head. Usually, Blossom was a terrible liar, but that afternoon, Buttercup realized those bright pink eyes of hers were capable of faking a smile, "To study." Her voice faking a rasp as she gripped onto the railing.

"Brick'll pay, you know that right?"

"Who cares about Brick?" She answered honestly, "I got exams Buttercup… you do too."

The bad taste was back again, and this time, she didn't even know what she did wrong. Bubbles hands made its way around Buttercup's arm and let's just say this; had Bubbles not been Buttercup's sister, it'd been broken off a long time ago.

"Brrr," Bubbles faked a chill, nudging Buttercup playfully on her shoulder, "Ice Queen's so mad at _you_!" she sang, giggling away as Buttercup pushed her off. She'd bump into the wall, but that's another story.

"You know what Bubbles?" Okay, Buttercup _may_ have been a bit agitated, "Shut. Up!"

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

"You know, that mouth of yours probably earned you a month's detention… right?"

Usually, Buttercup would've been the first one to jump at the chance to go fight monsters instead of toiling away in class, but today'd been unreasonably cold. The air'd been crisp from the recent showers and her darn school uniform wasn't capable of providing heat for a 60miles per hour flight.

"You mean _**if**_ we return!" Buttercup corrected. Her rudeness had been accidental. In all fairness, Buttercup's teacher should have felt honoured that she'd chosen the cram session over public safety. Not even Blossom was that eager about her education.  
"Also Blossom? Could we pick it up a notch? Don't see any monsters here so why the heck are we slowing down?"

Blossom remained silent as her trajectory changed, and had it not been for Bubbles agility, she'd probably have flopped and gotten winded like Buttercup did on the sharp turn.

Certain parts of Townsville really needed a clean-up. The air, though moist, had been dusty. Bubbles had choked on it so many times that she'd stop smiling altogether and her scarf had been wrapped to cover her nose.

"A _right_ , girls!"

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Buttercup had been snide, her eyes, _livid_ as she searched for the apparent monster. The grove they'd slowed into had been cold and musty. Navigating through the trees wasn't such an easy task and it certainly wasn't rewarding hearing Bubbles laughter as the grass blades stuck in Buttercup's hair grew in numbers.

"Shhh!" Blossom motioned, her acceleration rapidly decreasing. The two slowed, their haze diminishing as they flew incognito. "Something's _just_ not right here." Her palms rubbing circles on her cheeks as different possibilities crossed her mind.

Bubbles was in disgust. The sky'd still been overcast and the thick of the groves had really bad lighting. She rose her shoe, watching how brazenly the green algae pasted its top, "Yeah, this 'posed be white." Bubbles bemoaned, but of course, Buttercup's wailing for the missing monster just had to take precedence.

And when she screamed, she realised her frustration had forced the birds out of the trees and the critters into hiding. The place had been abuzz, and the look on Blossom's face had been deadly. She'd remained quiet though, just like she did the time Buttercup appeared to have not taken her side.

The red head tapped her feet on the plush soil, her lips pulled tightly, her gaze; threateningly authoritative. "Buttercup."

"What?" she shouldn't have yelled again, but she was frustrated and hungry. Lunch was ten minutes away and the only thing she had for breakfast was a cereal bar and left-over grits.

Not like Blossom cared. Her voice was almost chilling, and for her own sake, Blossom tried desperately to wipe the rage from her face, "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm frustrated!"

The animal cries had been replaced by the eerie whistling of the insects. A cicada or two may have flown from tree to tree but the June bugs were having the time of their lives. Understandable why they'd want to get out the grove, but patience was one hell of a thing.

"She's frustrated." Bubbles explained, a delicate smile propositioned on that scheming face of hers.

Blossom glared at her blonde sister, the cheeky grin not making it easier for her to calm down. There was another hiss, followed by circular pacing, so _that_ made Buttercup rock her head backwards in agony. "Fine, fine…"

Blossom's attention seemed snapped to a wooden structure in the clearing. The door — _slightly ajar_ — revealed a tattered rug and a stocked shelf, but Blossom dared not step closer to the structure. She shifted her balance, her mind contemplating whether it'd been worth the risk to check it out. Her sisters grumbled in the background; Buttercup's stomach more than the buzz of Bubbles' lips.

"Smells bad," Bubbles didn't hide the fact that she'd been curious. She'd never gotten the chance to explore this side of Townsville, but it'd also made her extra cautious. "Could we go now?"

Blossom felt pressured, with Buttercup's glare stuck on her, and her own uneasiness, she relented, "I thought I saw something…"

"The monster…" Buttercup reminded.

"I know," Blossom sighed. She looked at Buttercup again and groaned, "I get it I get it, Let's just go!"

.

The western part of Townsville had been charmingly vacant. Hopeful eyes stared behind X-reinforced windows as they watched the different coloured hazes paint their skies pastel.

"Bloss?" Bubbles asked, her flight seemingly circling her two sisters, "What was the monster again?"

Buttercup's attention had been caught, her proximity lessening as she trained her ear to listen.

"An octosnail?" Blossom's voice purposely soft.

"A what?" Bubbles queried. Apparently, she'd been more disgusted with the name than the potential monster.

Expectedly, Buttercup laughed at the name. Her laughter so grandeur that her flight was slightly disturbed. Red-faced, Blossom tried to contest it, blaming half of it on the mayor and leaving the rest to the monster's physical makeup.

She cringed at the eight tentacled snail, pointing hesitantly to alert her sisters. Bubbles flew past the building, watching as the monster grew on four legs with the other four extending.

"That's _sushi_." Buttercup joked, calculating their fight to be over in five minutes tops.

"Not the time for jokes…" Blossom said, but no one could have taken her seriously when her teeth bared from snickering lips.

Bubbles lips twisted to the side, her eyes seemed to have been scanning the ground. Her hands pulled instinctively to her mouth like a hurl, her teeth biting the knuckle of her index finger, "That's so gross!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yup," Buttercup popped her consonant, "It be like that…" her eyes looking expectantly to Blossom, "Plan or — _Bubbles_!"

The blue blur had left the two girls shell-shocked. With their trail following clumsily behind, Buttercup's fingers were struggling to get her hair into an almost acceptable ponytail. To Blossom, it seemed smarter to catch the high ground to see what had gotten Bubbles so worked up and naturally, Buttercup followed suit. So there the two sisters were, atop a three-story building, watching their darling sister push the idiot with a camera out of harm's way.

Bubbles felt her insides churn at the smell, the slime he'd been covered in had been worse than Buttercup's week without a bath. They watched as he complained about his broken camera, completely taking for granted his safety.

"Should've left him," Buttercup honestly remarked, the tiny hairs on her arm starting to rise. Blossom didn't even need to say a word, just that disapproving stare was enough for Buttercup to keep her future comments to herself.

The bright flash was followed by a cackling above. The overcast skies darkening as the temperature began to drop. Bubbles had been banging on the door, clearly seeing the occupant from the X-reinforced glass siding. " _Ma'am, please_ ," she pleaded, " _Open your door."_

She watched the woman try to hide childishly behind the curtain before knocking again. "Ma'am, _please_ … Ma'am?" Bubbles' patience had been fading faster than usual. The threat was still there, and she just couldn't understand why the citizens weren't trying to make her job a bit easier for her.

Buttercup's eyes never once left the slug. Just like Blossom, she studied its movements from a great aerial distance until she was confident in her next move. Bubbles had only flown a block away, and the monster had seemed lost in its direction.

"It's slow." Buttercup noticed, watching as it climbed down to all eights.

"It's strange." Blossom clarified.

Buttercup didn't quite get it, but then again, monsters and their actions never made a lick of sense to her, "Yeah, why so?"

"What's it doing?"

Buttercup inhaled deeply, watching its crazed antenna-like eyes scan the streets, " _Terrorizing_ _Townsville_." Honestly, she could have spared her sister a bit of the frankness but… it was drizzling, she was freezing, and her hunger made her on edge.

" _I swear! If you don't open your door and…"_

"Bubbles' finally off her rocker!"

Blossom chuckled softly at that statement, taking her eyes off the monster to look at poor Bubbles dealing with crowd control. She somehow managed to get the door open. Blossom wished she'd paid closer attention to the situation because hearing Bubbles basically push all the complaints and paperwork to the mayor was music to her ears.

 _Classic Distraction._

"Looks like she got through," Blossom grinned, straightening her back on the edge of the rooftop's railing.

Bubbles looked up with a frown, her eyes searching for her sisters' hue or figure.

"Buttercup?" Blossom asked again, worried as she twisted her neck to the side, " _ **Buttercup**_ _?_ " the question leading up to an unsettling discovery, "WAIT!" She tried to warn, the green haze following the monster as its eyes pointed elsewhere.

With cracked knuckles, Buttercup lounged for the monster, pulling back her arm in anticipation for a lovely blow. And she did it, she managed to hit the off-guard thing, but… the gelatine-like structure absorbed the blow with a widespread wave.

Blossom's eyes widened, her reflexes kicking in as she threw herself off the building and shifted into flight. Buttercup didn't even realize she fucked up and Blossom wasn't about to see her sister go down — _completely_ — for it.

"EWWW!" Buttercup shouted, her hands covered in the stinking jelly. She pulled her arm out, watching in disgust as the thick goop encompassed her right fist.

Blossom rolled her eyes, circling the air until Bubbles noticed and followed. Despite her previous failure, Buttercup chose to behave stubbornly. The haze of her two sisters acted as a fuel for her recklessness and she tried it again with her left fist.

"What's she doing?" Bubbles asked, the direct stench hitting her a different way than the drenched man's goop did.

Buttercup's fist glowed green, the bulk of her essence being poured into that one attack. Even though she wanted to, Blossom couldn't bare watch what happened next. Buttercup's hand was stuck for a few seconds before her kinetic energy was thrown straight back at her.

She'd gotten stunned being flipped back like that. None of the observing eyes understood what the heck just happened. But one thing for sure, it was obvious she'd gotten the monster's fucking attention.

"Being _stupid_." Blossom facepalmed in complete disbelief because _Buttercup, what the actual fuck?_

To be fair, the girl tried. Had it been a different monster, the fight would've been over before it started but… when _Sushi_ decided he was done with her mosquito bites, all hell broke loose. It rose a tentacle to retaliate. First, very slowly, then like a freaking missile her direction.

"Are we just going to watch?" Bubbles asked, realizing Blossom hadn't even bothered to budge.

"For now," the dark smirk insinuating a crucial life lesson was being taught.

Bubbles bit the side of her bottom lip in thought, the monster barely looked C-ranked but its height was something to be cautious of. Standing a little over two stories when on fours, old Sushi was capable of damage, but it would have saved them all a bit of hassle if it crawled back to its eights and left Townsville for good.

Buttercup dodged the fast approaching arm, the speed of the monster becoming something she definitely couldn't fuck with. She tried her best not to show her struggle, but as she dodged the first one, a second and a third came speeding threw and had it not been for Blossom's ice wall or Bubbles' speed, the fourth would have crashed straight through her arm.

"You guys were late." She shouted, the fear trying to be hidden from her eyes. The lack of their commander made her anxious and seeing Blossom in the same position as before made her blood freaking boil.

Blossom was reluctant to move, her arms folded while her eyes didn't grace Buttercup once. One would have called her an expert on the battlefield, but Buttercup felt forsaken. Misunderstandings were one hell of a thing, and as she tried to wipe the bulk of the goop off her arm, she had to complain; "Did she seriously not –"

Bubbles had to nip the internal squabble in the bud. "The ice didn't come out of nowhere _dummy_!"

Buttercup groaned, still needing something physical to vent on, "Whatever, let's just finish this and get lunch,"

"Without a _plan_?" Bubbles asked, hard eyeing her sister, "Also, you really _stink_ …" She meant that two ways, but some conversations are better left unsaid.

"Gee, thanks." Buttercup sighed, pushing herself out of Bubble's arms. "So… we can't hit it."

"Obviously not," Bubbles grinned, playfully nudging Buttercup when she decided to put her pouting face on.

The monster remained still, confused, disoriented and Blossom couldn't figure out what was its deal. What was its goal? Had she known, she'd have easily outsmarted it. The thing was, it moved without a purpose…and could withstand an energy-packed hit from Buttercup. Heck, even Butch would've faltered from it, yet this thing had only been dazed.

She looked at how drained Buttercup was after that hit. The outcome, despite disappointing, helped with Blossom's conclusion. She floated low between the buildings to avoid the monster's attention. It had been raging out on a few parked cars and she kept calculating the dent it'd made in the taxpayers' dollars.

"Buttercup." She said, surprised at how her sister's heart nearly popped out her chest.

White-faced, Buttercup turned around, removing the hand from her shoulder, "Don't… do _that_!" She exclaimed through her whisper, her pupils dilating and constricting as she tried to steady herself, "And I know, I know… just wanted to get it over with… guess _that_ was a bust."

It took a lot from Bubbles to not give a remark, but she understood a serious moment the same as the others, so that sharp tongue of hers was kept.

"It's like fighting the Amoeba," Blossom offered, "I think…"

"So, what's the plan?" Bubbles chirped up, "God, this smell so bad… I feel like I'm about to puke!"

"Gross, not by me." The irony of Buttercup acting disgusted was insane.

"Wow," Bubbles was about to unleash that tongue of hers.

"Nope, save it girls! We have more pressing matters to attend too!" Blossom sighed, "Plus… we really need to hit the showers."

.

So… the laser beams didn't work as they'd hoped. The X consumption was ridiculous, and it seemed as though they'd barely made a dent. The monster was on fours, the other four arms expertly causing as much damage as the reinforced buildings could allow.

The girls could see the impatient eyes of the Townsvillians. The darkness of the sky coupled by the heavy rainfall made it difficult to see navigate the sky.

"Quick! Evasive action!" Blossom commanded, quickly diving to the left in which her sisters dove to the right. The girls' execution should have been flawless. Buttercup had been like a Valkyrie in the sky, Bubbles, as delicate as a dove and Blossom as sharp as an eagle. They did everything textbook and exhausted almost all options yet…

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked, her voice strained and weary. They were wrong to believe the monster's reflexes were slow. The tentacles were like pin needles. The tips had so much pressure, it made a star in one of the fortified glass windows, "Came up with something yet?"

"Umm," she didn't want to admit she was worried about the outcome, and she had to keep in mind that the longer they stayed in the air, the more their X dwindled. Buttercup was her biggest worry, the girl'd used so much X at the beginning she knew an exhaustive method would lead to failure.

"I swear Blossom, if you're thinking about property damage again—"

" _Buttercup_!" Bubbles hushed, "Let her think!"

An arm got stuck when it crashed through the manhole cover. The three girls quickly fled from the scene and caught high ground; happy to finally catch a breath. They congregated, tensions; high. Hope, a poisonous fruit.

"This friggen goop's so sticky!" Buttercup complained, "It's worse than freaking jello!"

 _Jello?_

Somehow, that word forced an epiphany in Blossom's mind. It stuck until it made its mark, and when it did, her eyes widened in realization, " _Buttercup_?" her voice slightly jarred.

Said girl turned with a scowl, "What I do now?" she whined, and Blossom would hate to admit how adorable looked when she pouted.

Blossom disagreed feverishly, that head of hers looked as though it would wring right off, "Ice!"

" _Blossom_ … it's already too freaking cold… just **don't**."

"No, you don't get it!" Her voice was too eager for it to be dismissed.

"Nah Blossy, I'm with Cups here, and it's raining."

"No guys… just… trust me on this."

Eyes squinted and the reluctant duo became extremely hesitant with their words. Blossom knew they felt relieved when the monster's arm forced them to disband, but what really annoyed her was the number of times she had to part the bangs which were stuck to her face.

Its rampage continued. Its arms flung haphazardly almost mirroring its flailing antenna-like eyes. Bubbles had been snipped at her leg after pushing Buttercup to safety. In all fairness, the brunette had been Sushi's main target for the last eight minutes, leaving the other two to be dessert.

A plan was what they needed, and despite their dislike for Blossom's Ice after November, they were fucking desperate, "Okay Bloss, I'm here… I'm listening!" Buttercup exclaimed, her need for rest was dire!

Blossom flew away from the scene, giving Bubbles a signal to go distract the monster. The girls were incredible as usual. Bubbles took charge of the scene immediately, catching the monster's attention with her supersonic scream. The building nearby vibrated gently, the once bored eyes making their way back to the fight.

The monster lost interest in Buttercup shortly after that, assuming Bubbles to be the greatest threat at that moment.

Blossom inhaled deeply, her focus on Buttercup's still-slimy arms. The translucent yellow plasma quickly crystallized. Beauty forged from the once fluid shape. It stung, a whole freaking lot, and Buttercup refused to pretend it didn't, "What the heck?" She complained. The thing was, as much as she trusted Blossom, she was never comfortable with her lack of communication.

As kids, Buttercup would be the one scolded for keeping it in and not saying too much, but it was really annoying when Blossom'd make bold moves without so much as a heads up.

Blossom floated closer to Buttercup once she was sure the monster paid them no mind. "You can crush it now," She explained. Of course, she hadn't heard Buttercup's complaints and she'd been too distracted by the threat of Sushi to even notice Buttercup's discomfort.

Buttercup slammed her arm on the lamppost, relieved as the sharp clink alleviated the frostbite effect. She smiled, being able to feel the softness of her flesh once more — despite how reddened it had become. "Hey Bloss?"

"Yeah?"

"Fair warning next time, kay?"

"Suuure," She mentioned, her eyes focused on the monster.

"You think you can handle it by yourself?"

Blossom watched her sister bewildered, and it took a while for her to realize what Buttercup'd actually meant, "Bubbles'll… need to keep distracting it… still got enough in you for one last hit?"

Buttercup watched her hands, clenched a fist and placed it to her heart. Determination spread like wildfire through her face, and her energy had fuelled Blossom's resolve, "Don't worry about it, you could count on me."

Blossom nodded, her eyes watching every swerve Bubbles made, "Then let's make it quick!"

When Buttercup flew right past the monster's face, she took a page from Bubbles' handbook and zapped it straight in its eye. Bubbles eyes widened, her streak coming close enough for Buttercup to pass off the note she'd written on paper. By then, the monster blinked red. Its four arms came hurling towards Buttercup. The girl moved just barely so that she'd be thrown onto an apartment wall. It hurt, it fucking spilled blood, but it'd been her plan all along to get the fight over with. She fell limp to the ground on purpose, and she timed her hover so that it'd all look authentic.

Blossom saw Buttercup's performance as a shit show. She didn't quite agree with her self-mutilation methods, but ole Sushi over there was buying it. It had been worth the hassle after all. There was still something odd about the monster… something Blossom couldn't quite place, and the way it seemed to fan Bubbles away instead of directly attacking her just wasn't adding up.

When Bubbles had given it another sonic attack, its rage returned. Every dodge was taken in an oddly graceful manner. She made flying look easy. To the citizens watching, Bubbles made art in the sky. Funny how no one but her sisters knew how fatigued she was.

The girls were close; Blossom on the tallest building she could find — _in wait_. Buttercup covertly hiding behind a large air conditioning unit on a two-story karaoke bar. Bubbles was barely hanging in there. She'd only gotten relief when she'd reach an area not densely populated by skyscrapers. Remember, it was overcast and raining, not an ideal situation for worn-out superheroines.

It's a shame things had ended that way.

" _Oh my gosh, Blossom_!"

Bubbles was the first to scream. By the time Buttercup looked up, the redhead was already taken out; her body halfway to the ground. Seeing the red liquid cover her sister's face made her lose her fucking mind. Rational thought was out the way and Bubbles' stiffened at the cold reality that this… this went bad real quick. A lot of shit had happened while Blossom lay in the asphalt. Her vision severely blurred, breath hitching and ears ringing like a bad case of tinnitus.

She was down for the count and out of the game. Poor thing even had the displeasure of hearing her sisters go down before she lost consciousness. They fought bravely though, but the thing about electricity was… rain was a fucking hindrance.

However, when Blossom came to, that same rain was almost _purifying_. It bit her skin the same way it did her sisters, and the sting of her wounds reminded her that she was still alive. The bright flash she witnessed didn't come with the roaring sound of thunder. Instead, it came with microphones, a slew of questions and from that one thoughtful assistant, shelter from the rain.

The Powerpuff Girls were defeated for the first time in two years. The girls could almost taste that thought as the next disgusting headlines. Buttercup and Bubbles had been wrapped in warm blankets, worried sick about Blossom who'd taken such a direct blow.

The bleeding may have stopped after the medics patched her up but… Blossom still looked to be on her last rope. Bubbles dragged her feet to the gurney they laid her sister on. Eyes watching as she took those painful steps. Buttercup definitely spared no mercies in shooing the press. She'd had enough with the questions, and she just wanted to go home to the Professor. With Bubbles' face above hers, Blossom couldn't have been more grateful to see a blue purer than the sky. But when she'd spoken, the weight of the day did its toll, and she'd been left with a strong sense of loss.

 _._

" _B-Blossom?"_

 _._

" _Are you –"_

.

" _ **-okay?"**_

Even though she smiled, she didn't have the energy to lie with her eyes.

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.  
ஜ۩۞۩ஜ


End file.
